


Stay

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Lots and lots of Justin Season 2 angst. Justin is sad and confused. When will he figure out that Brian really does love him?Seasons: 1-3Artist: Lisa LoebVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2004.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> My previous B/J vid was from Brian's point of view. This time it's Justin's turn.
> 
> It strikes me now just how different their points of view are. While Brian's continually screaming "Be With Me Now! I can love you!", Justin's continual refrain seems to be, "Don't you care about me? Should I leave?"
> 
> ::facepalms:: I think our boys have a little communication problem. But hey, that's what this vid is about:  
> Justin learning to read Brian.


End file.
